Cruel and Usual Punishment
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: After getting in trouble in school, Kairi's choices are either expulsion or join the cheer leading squad. Will she be able to make the squad act like a team, or will she go crazy and get expelled from Destiny High? SoraKairi, RoxasNamine, PenceOlette, etc


**Author's Note**: I have no clue where this came from, but I knew it wouldn't get out of my head until I actually did this. And by the way, I have absolutely NOTHING against cheerleaders, I even want to become one upon my Freshmen year at High School. Well... Hope y'all enjoy.

**Title**: Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Summary**: After getting in trouble in school, Kairi's choices are either expulsion or join the cheer leading squad. Will she be able to make the squad act like a team, or will she go crazy and get expelled from Destiny High?

**O.C.s**: So far, I'm only planning on 1, the head cheerleader, but I might have to add more, hopefully not...

**Pairings**: Mainly Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Pence/Olette, and maybe more.

**And by the way**: I'm pretending there isn't Heartless or Nobodies or anything, and I might have played around with some people's (mainly Final Fantasy characters) ages. And it was a pain making up last names. And I don't know if Nov. 14 is a Friday, and I don't think it matters, but if it does, please look past it. I don't use dates often.

**Chapter 1: The Crime**

Friday, November 14, 2008 was a normal day for Kairi Karachi, in the beginning anyway. She'd gotten up, woke up her twin sister, Namine, and gotten ready for school, meeting their friends Sora, Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Selphie, and walked to school together. They (with the exception of Riku, who was already a Junior) went to homeroom 208. First period was mixed gym, but they couldn't do anything but sit on the bleachers because the cheer leading squad had to "practice."

"Those girls annoy me so much," Olette said. "They're not even doing anything. They never do anything – not at pep rallies, games, competitions... And all because of them, we're not able to do anything this period."

"They don't even help our players. They actually distract the sports teams and make them worse. We haven't won a single game since last year when the new squad was formed," Roxas said. "They only exist to wear slutty clothes and flirt with every male they come in contact with."

"No wonder everyone calls them the 'Slut Squad.' They really live up to their name," Namine commented. "And that Naomi is a real piece of work..."

"Oh, yeah..." Hayner smirked as a gust of wind blew up Naomi, the head cheerleader's incredibly short skirt.

"Ew, Hayner! That is _not_ what I meant!" Namine said, disgusted that one of her friends would be interested in someone as cold hearted and conceited as Naomi.

The rest of the day went on as any day would. In class, they had a pop quiz for math, they took notes in History class, and during lunch, the huge circular table consisted of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Pence, Olette, Hayner, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Riku's new girlfriend, Alice. They talked about numerous things, including sports, shopping, video games, and the next Struggle Tournament. Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were too busy in a fight with Leon, and Cloud (which was fair because, although it was two against three, Cloud's skills were more than Rai and Fuu combined) to pick on our favorite group. The only really interesting part of their day after that was during computer class, 8th period.

Their teacher, Mr. Highwind, was absent, much to everyone's joy. He was always very grumpy and rude, and was referred to, behind his back, as 'Mr. Old-Man-Who-Needs-A-Life.' Even better, their substitute was new to teaching and was a total mess.

"Oh no, where's the lesson plan? I thought I had it? Where'd I put it?" Ms. Porter talked to herself, rummaging through the desk and briefcase. "Oh, shoot, I left it in the teacher's lounge! Um... you guys stay here and be quiet, and please, don't make a mess. I'll be right back."

You could guess what happens next, after all, they were a bunch of teenagers, and it was last period on a Friday afternoon. As soon as she was gone, the class started chit-chatting, very noisily. Paper airplanes flew around and more than half the class logged into their MySpace accounts.

Kairi, however, decided it was time for a small dance party. She typed in and found a video to her favorite song, "S.O.S." by Rhianna. She turned it up full-blast, and got up. All attention was on her, even her long-time crush, Sora's. She didn't care, she felt reckless. She got up and started shaking her hips in the perfect motion at the perfect time. She could tell most people were staring. Olette, Selphie, and Namine, were cheering her on, and soon most people started to clap to the rhythm, giving her more confidence. She jumped onto the teacher's desk and started dancing away.

No one else in the class dared to start dancing, but most people were enjoying the performance, and few weren't. Sora sat still, staring wide-eyed at his best girl friend. Naomi glared at someone getting more attention—mainly because it was from the guys—than her. Alice kept trying to tell everyone to get into a seat because the teacher would be back, although no one bothered to listen to her.

Just as the song ended, the principal, Mrs. Trepe, walked by the room and saw what had happened. "What is going on here?" she asked in a very serious voice. It was then that Kairi knew she was in for it.

-Fin-

Author's Note: Okay that's end of chapter 1. Next chapter is "The Jury" about what the teachers decide, the whole meeting and stuff...


End file.
